I hate Camp
by Hime-Devine
Summary: So by some odd persuasion, Yako and Gilbert go to a camp to spend a week or so doing things. They swim, eat, and do 'fun' activities and even get a pretty fireworks show. Rated for a reason.
1. PURPLE

"What the fuck, this isn't awesome at all." The voice quickly said as he was ushered off the bus, looking around. Things were green, he could hear other people talking, giggling and laughing, enjoying everyone else that was there. "Where the hell is Ya-" The Prussian was cut off by the fact his wife had jumped on him from behind, sending him face first into the grass. "Gilbert!" The over exuberant girl squealed and held onto his neck. "Get off of me Yako, you're crushing me," his growl was direct, he meant business.

She got off him, dusting off her skirt as he came up, dusting his own shirt off. "You look so good in normal clothes." She smiled and tugged the white t-shirt designed like the Prussian flag. "Of course I look good, I'm awesome." He put his thumb up and she rolled her eyes. "Well, we need to go find your cabin. I'm in the one called Lakeside Lodge, where are you?" He shrugged and showed her. "The 'boxes?' Oh, you're right next to me!" She put her thumbs up.

"Grab your stuff and lets get going," grabbing his hand she dragged him to the truck with all their luggage. "I'm so excited~" She cooed and grabbed her two bags. "Where are your bags?" She asked her husband. "Right here." He said and grabbed two huge black bags, decorated with the Prussian flag, of course. "Because I'm awesome." She rolled her eyes again and he followed her to the cabins. "Are you excited?" She asked, almost giggling when she saw his look of pure… boredom. "When can we fuck?" He asked, making the Japanese girl blush deeply. "Gilbert!" She smacked his arm.

He laughed and looked at the little number on his paper. "Here I am, number 1. How… funny." He shook his head and opened the door. She went in with him, sitting on one of the beds. It was warm, and a little smelly, but all around okay. "The bathrooms are over there." Yako pointed to her right. "And my room is number 15, so I'll be on the second floor over at that one place that looks like an apartment building." She leaned to give him a kiss goodbye but he quickly pulled her onto the bed, kissing her deeply, tongue invading his mouth. She'd give a warning bite, but the things he was doing with his hands was too much, she was feeling so good.

"So this is totally where we should go—Dude!" A kid called as he set his immature eyes on what Yako and Gilbert were doing. "They're making purple!" He called. More people rushed forward, and Yako was quickly off, leaving Gilbert with her bra as a token of… love.


	2. The Blob

Yako loved the Lakeside Lodge. It had the best beds at the camp. She was the first of the seven to get there, so she got the best, and largest bed. She set up her stuff, her sleeping bag, pillows, stuffed animals, the usual. She looked at herself in the mirror, realizing the state she was in. Her hair was mussed, her neck had red spots from where Gilbert kissed and nipped, and sucked. She then remembered why her breasts were so god damn cold too. If that kid hadn't surprised them she'd be nice and cozy in her husbands cabin, but oh no, he had to scream purple. She rummaged through her stuff; glad to have two more bras in her clothes bag. She adjusted her skirt and looked in the mirror. Her breasts had grown. Her hair was longer; she looked a lot better since when she had first met the Prussian of her dreams. A blush had set along her face as she thought of the first time she saw him and shook it off, deciding to see what the stupid man was doing.

Of course when she turned to look toward the door and window, she saw Gilbert staring at her through the window. "What the fuck?!" The girl flipped and fell, falling on her bum. He opened the door, grinning as he saw her pink panties. "You gotta show me around, General, this place looks pretty cool." She panted, staring at him, wondering how she could poison the bastard. "Fine…." She stood and adjusted her skirt, leading the other out.

"And this is the lake." Gilbert seemed taken by the big blue, red and yellow thing floating next to the dock. "What the hell is that awesome thing General?" He turned her head. "That's the Blob. We launch people off it into the lake."

"I wanna fuck you on it." Were the first words that came from the Prussian. Yako had to take a double take. "W-what?!" He nodded. "Let's do it. Right now." He gave her the cutest look that he knew she'd fall for. "Go change you fucker."

"Ah oh harder~" The moan was low and soft. "Ow ow ow that's my hair damnit!" Yako's voice went up an octave when Gilbert tried to change positions, hand pulling her hair when they tried to move. "I must admit, that swim suit is very good on you Yako." He purred as he finally got his hands free, lying on his side. He slid two fingers over her abdomen, tugging the bottoms down a little, exposing her more. "God you're a horn dog, lets get comfortable first!" She pushed him down, going quickly to straddle his lap.

"This is much better." She leaned down and kissed him, her hips moving against him. "General~" He growled in pleasure, his own hands working on undoing the tie on her swim top. "You can just take the top off like a normal person, idiot. And it's Yako, not General. Stupid." She pulled his hair playfully as she kept grinding against him. "Damn Gene- Yako, you're too good." He brought up her confidence, finally getting her top untied. He slid it off and fondled her breasts, earning a sharp moan and whimper.

"Good girl."


	3. Misery Business

Disclaimer:

Jesus I'm a terrible person. I know I shouldn't have done this to poor poor Gilbo, but God this is awesome.

WARNING OF THE CHAPTER:

Sexual Content, terrible writing and the funniest thing to happen to Prussia since getting laid on the Blob.

* * *

She growled deeply this time, her nails digging a little into the thick skull of the Prussian, yelping as he reacted, pulling her nipples. "I'm not a dog, Gilbert." She narrowed her eyes before kissing him, taking the lead. He was surprised at first, his reaction; lying there as he was the bottom. As her tongue slid over his lips he opened his mouth and bit her, almost enough to make her bleed. She pulled away, a hand on her mouth, breasts perky as a breeze blew a warm coldness around them. She looked down, her glittering eyes full of lust and anger. "I'm going to make you wait." She grinned and wrestled her way off the Blob, leaving the Prussian defeated. For now.

* * *

Of course Gilbert would tease her till he got what he wanted. She would catch him staring, looking at her with a lust filled leer to rival France. He was damn pale, but he could pull of shorts and a black tank top, his Iron Cross glittering in the sunlight. She wore a skirt and plain t-shirt, talking when friends when it started to get rowdy. People were getting teams for playing a game of soccer, and Gilbert didn't want to play with Matthew. "For gods sake, he's Canada!" The Canadian pouted. "At least I'm a country." And with that a fight started, two men between Canada and Prussia, who, of course, were trading insults and words that would make many blush. Don't you love it when kids cheer on their teachers' fights?

Well, most of them were adults, the people attending the retreat. Yako sighed as she watched her Prussian finally pull away, dusting himself off, even though in the struggle he managed to get a bloody nose, she would never know how. "Go Gilbert!" She cheered, waving at him. He turned, his red eyes filled with the same lust, making her blush. He was undressing her with his eyes again, and it was driving her crazy. She was going to need his services, and she would bet a few pounds of potatoes he'd deny her.

"Heads up!"

That was until he got hit with the soccer ball. Everyone stopped and went to him, the silver haired fool curled up in the fetal position, holding his… boys. "Dear Jesus that was pretty bad." Alfred said with a smug look on his face. Of course the stupid American did it, he always had bad aim. Yako pushed through the throng of men and kneeled to look at him. He looked like he was going to throw up, a green tinge on his face, eyes watering a little. "They're going to take you to your cabin and give you a few pills. Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" She asked softly, brushing the hair out of his eyes. He nodded once.

* * *

Yako had devoted most of her time the rest of the day to taking care of him. "Do you need anything else?" She asked, looking at Gilbert with soft eyes. He shook his head, still not able to speak, ice under him, nursing the injury. "They said you might be able to walk tomorrow, but we'll take it slow, okay?" She asked, leaning over to kiss his forehead. "I'm sure you'll be better in no time." She said softly. There was a hint of a smile, and Yako smiled even more. "Listen… about earlier, I wanted to say I'm sorry for denying you like that, it was really rude of me. And in this state you're in," she paused, a blush settling on her face like crazy. "I decided I wouldn't do anything to myself till you get better, and you can show me real pleasure." She took delight in the fact he wasn't crying anymore and the smile on his face was huge.

* * *

**A.N** I know I know, super short, but lordy give me time. I'mma get more gratuitous sex and lesbian orgies in this puppy before I can stuff a duck and turkey into it.

Reveiws equal love.


	4. The End

* * *

So, this is the end. Fuck disclamers and fuck everyone who didn't read this. I love this story and god damn I ship this pairing so hard because of you Spazzu. FFF I WANT MY VOCALOIDS.  
Please note that there is a lot of sex in this chapter.

* * *

"Let's go play a game," Yako stated as Gilbert sat up, looking a little miffed with his wife's not caring about his pain. "Really now, you want to play a game when I just got hurt like that?" She only smiled a creepy, sickly sweet smile. "F-fine…" He looked away, wishing he had a way to escape the fate he knew he was going to receive by the hands of the Carpet Ball.

**RULES OF CARPET BALL**

-There are seven balls  
-To win, you must get all of your opponent's balls into the hole before they do it to you.  
-In Sudden Death, you must put ONE ball on the arena each, to be volleyed into the goal. If it goes on like this, both getting them in, then it will go as a tie.  
-Please don't hit your opponents with the ball, it hurts very much.

Gilbert looked at the little thing of rules written with a sharpie on the side of one of the arenas. People threw the Pool balls to the others, trying to knock them in. One girl seemed to be very popular, and good at it. "She's won like, thirty games, it's crazy." Everyone seemed to enjoy watching, and there was a line. "Are you gonna play General?" Gilbert asked as he watched the brunette girl win yet another game.

"Of course!" She smiled widely. "It's one of the best things to do to waste time. And you get to know the other people." She quickly got in line, Gilbert following behind. "You gotta beware though." She whispered as the line moved. "Pop Flies can hit you in the face, or anywhere else." He winced, thinking of the soccer ball. "S-so, you're saying I could get hit in the balls again. She just nodded.

Time passed and people played more and more, excitement bursting forth from other players, and Gilbert was becoming excited to play this Carpet Ball. When it was Yako's turn, he was surprised to see she was so good at handling other people's balls. She won the round easily, and he found himself having to play against her. Gilbert stood at the other side. "I'll go easy on you." She said with a smile, cracking her knuckles. He blinked, trying not to think of what could happen as he set up his balls in a formation.

Yako did go easy on him, till he accidently got three of her balls at once. He paled as Yako aimed a ball and it hit a bump, launching in the air and hitting Gilbert in the face. He fell back onto the wood chipped ground, getting a bloody nose. Yako rushed over, trying hard not to laugh, watching people gather around, knowing they'd have to go to the hospital.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Gilbert." Yako apologized over and over, petting his head. He growled softly as he lay in the bed. "I'm so tired of getting hit in places. Fuck my balls hurt still." He adjusted how he sat, biting his lip. He needed some ice, some beer and maybe a good fuck to calm him down. "I do love you Yako, I really do, but god damn that really hurt." She giggled and leaned over, kissing his cheek. He smiled a little before pulling her into the bed, grinning like crazy. "Well General, since we're alone, lets have a little fun~" She growled and punched him in the stomach. "What if I don't want to huh?" She growled softly, sitting in his lap. "Well, why don't you just get your jollies off me then?" She smirked as her fingers slid down to his chest. "And if I 'get my jollies' what will you do for me~?" She asked, purring deeply.

Gilbert pulled her into a fierce kiss and she had to comply, her body shivering and aching for him. She lifted her skirt, exposing the fact she had no panties on, making Gilbert squirm a little bit. "Now now, General, you're dirty~" He chuckled, swiping two fingers between her legs, collecting the sweetness that had gathered from her arousal. She purred in delight and rubbed herself against him, knowing exactly what to do with him. She'd be terrible to him, stopping when he wanted her the most, or molesting him in the most inappropriate times, though he was guilty of that crime as well.

As punishment he pressed two fingers inside her, listening to her moan and falter, and squirm as he fingered her, sliding in and out, driving her even more crazy. She was bucking into his fingers when he decided to take her. Sliding the blankets away, he watched her almost tear his pants off, glad they let him wear normal clothes. His member was throbbing, red, eleven inches of glory. Oh Yako loved this thing, she'd milk it dry if it didn't kill her after four or five hours. But hey, beggars can't be choosers.

Quickly moving, she pushed him into her, sliding down, the lubrication he had got her to making feel like even better than normal. "A-ah." Her breaths came in and out quickly, body becoming more and more sensitive as she reached her first orgasm. He gave a quick thrust and she came over him, lubricating him more. He took a gentle hold of her hips, making sure not to hold her too tight. "G-gilbert…" She whimpered, eyes glazed with lust as her husband fucked her full. He only smiled and slid her deeper, making her arch again. He kept the pace slow till she reached her second, than third orgasm. His pace increased, making her breasts gently bounce with gravity.

She was whimpering his name, drool falling from her lips as he kept going, harder and harder, the level of her voice increasing to almost a new octave as she reached her sixth orgasm. Now came the hard part. His previous record was fifteen orgasms in one play, and he planned on betting that record. He had to get at least twenty. He could feel his own first orgasm starting to well and he had to pull out, giving Yako a chance to take control, slamming herself down on him, making the silver haired man moan her name and cum inside her, his seed spilling from her frail frame and down her thighs and onto him. He growled and switched positions, pushing her down onto her knees and thrusting inside her, bending her over.

By the tenth orgasm he knew was a little spent, slowly thrusting inside her, making the poor girl whimper and cry with just a gentle thrust. He had gotten her to cum this much, the blond girl reaching up and pulling him down for a kiss, pushing her tongue in. He let her dominate for now, knowing he could take control back just as easily. A thought crossed his mind and he began to smile, knowing what he could do next. Pulling out slowly –much to Yako's dismay – he pushed into her front, earning a sharp cry from the girl. "Gi-gilbert what are you doing?!" She protested, and he silenced her with a kiss.

She only protested from the pain, whimpering and crying into his mouth till all was inside her. She felt the burning sensation of her being stretched, but soon it started to melt away as pleasure set in, Gilbert's fingers sliding over her clit and inside her. She moaned in surprise when he began to move, only taking a little out and pushing back in, knowing the girl wouldn't take it if he went too hard.

By orgasm fifteen they were at it like dogs. Gilbert had bitten Yako a few times to shut her up as he slammed relentlessly into her backside, three fingers in her front, while Yako –being shorter – could grab at his balls and squeeze them. The albino had already came three times, but he was still ready to go, knowing he would be done when she reached twenty. He would some times deny her sex when he knew that he'd get something like this. She arched and cried, earning more bites and nips as he thrust inside her. She tightened herself around him, quickly getting dominance and she rode him, giving him a full view of entrance dripping with his seed and her own juices as she reached her nineteenth orgasm.

* * *

"It's so good to be home~" Yako purred as she looked at a sore, though satisfyingly fucked, Gilbert. He looked content as she, eyes closed as the bus slowly rolled back to the their school, other buses already come and gone, dropping their students off. After being let out of the hospital –and reaching a new record of twenty five orgasms – Yako and Gilbert had to say good bye to the camp, along with the other students. There were laughs, love and a ton of sex. "So," Gilbert began, eyes still closed, a hand snaking up her thigh. "What do you want to do next year?"


End file.
